


ultraviolence (supernova)

by phantomhime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Hate Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild non-con, Violent Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhime/pseuds/phantomhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren needs to hurt, destroy and burn.<br/>Hux just happens to be the most gratifying discharge he’s found so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ultraviolence (supernova)

Ren needs to _hurt_.

He needs to feel that rush of adrenaline and endorphin through his veins as he chokes, beats or kills. That satisfying, pained quiver in the Force is the only thing that can even begin to quell the raging anger that burns through him, making him mad with its fierceness. It suffocates him, and he cannot breathe until he lets it go, lets it all flow out in a thoughtless fury of hatred.

It’s not only by coincidence that he finds General Hux on the receiving end of his rampages so often. The man is the only one on this base, this frozen wasteland of a planet, with the capability to _resist_ Kylo Ren, to withstand his rage and his assaults. Ren does not remember the first time their verbal disagreements escalated to brutal physicality. Neither does he remember the first time their heated brawls escalated further to the violent, hate-fueled intimacy they’re currently engaged in.

 

Hux growls low in his throat as Ren grabs the back of his head by his fiery auburn hair, tugging it back harshly to make Hux look up at him from his kneeling position on the metal floor. The general is breathing heavily, his pale face marred by blood from a split lip acquired just moments earlier by the back of Ren’s hand. Narrowed celadon eyes stare back at Ren, ever unyielding even in the position of disadvantage the General is currently in. Ren quickly realized that he relished in the defiance, for once meeting some kind of adversity, which he direly craved. Everything else was all _too easy_. The troopers were no fun, they bowed and cowered under his rage, surrendering at once in a hope to quell his fury and escape unscathed. But Hux never surrendered, not completely. To the very core, he had his pride and his determination; no matter how much Ren beat and degraded him, he would hold his head high and challenge him once more, even if his face was busted and bleeding and his body bruised and burning with pain. He fought to the very end, even if his well-honed physical strength would never be a fair match to Ren’s Force-enhanced abilities.

Hux doesn’t let go of Ren’s eyes even when Ren unbuttons his pants, pulling his erection free and pushing Hux’s head towards it forcefully. The tip smears the blood seeping from Hux’s broken lip over his mouth, chin and cheek, vibrant crimson against pale white skin. Ren’s grasp on the fistful of copper hair in his hand tightens as he forces the head of his cock through the General’s bruised lips, and Ren breathes heavily as the Force, the _Dark_  surges through him, enhanced and strengthened by the resentment in Hux’s gaze. Head held still in a vicelike grip, he doesn’t resist as Ren pushes his erection all the way down his throat until Hux gags, setting up a forceful rhythm in seconds, giving no time for the other to adjust. Ren holds his gaze fast, relishing in the pure hatred brewing in Hux’s light eyes.

 

Ren _loathes_ the Light.

 

The Light doesn’t allow _this._ The Light does nothing but attempt to quell the fire that is Kylo Ren; to extinguish all that makes him human and strong. _Peace is a lie_. The Dark embraces his passion, his fury, all of his emotions and how can that be wrong? Ren is not a droid, he needs to _feel_ , his power is fueled by the intense rage, ardor and devotion that flows through every fibre of his being. The Force amplifies his raw emotions and turns them into pure power, an unstoppable blazing might always on the verge of burning right through him. He cannot keep it pent up, he needs to release all that built up energy like a supernova. Hux is by far the most gratifying discharge he’s found.

 

Maker knows Ren needs this, so very badly. Without this release, he cannot focus, cannot unleash his full potential. Sometimes, Ren thinks Hux might need this as badly as him. Always in control, maybe he needs to relinquish it sometimes. Ren does not think much about what Hux’s reasons are though. Ren simply does this to hurt, control, dominate and _destroy_. 

But it’s never enough. Never quite _enough_.

 

Hux’s pale skin is slowly blooming with multicolor bruises where Ren’s fists or boots have struck him. Purple, blue, green and yellow, all swirling together into nebulas on his body. The enthralling painting is completed by deep crimson, smeared and staining around the numerous spots where the skin has been broken by Ren’s hands, teeth and nails. Ren sees a blank canvas in Hux’s skin, too pure and unmarred, too _light_. He needs to mark, to sully and to claim as his own; he needs to scar and defile and debauch. It’s a good thing the light in Hux is only skin deep. The General was born into the Empire and the Dark side, raised by it and undoubting in his devotion to further its cause. The same can’t be said for Ren himself. Snoke says there is still Light in him, and Ren can feel it, urging and pulling for him to return to the life he left, the family he cut away from. He can feel that Light fighting violently with the dark in him, an endless battle for dominance, and it’s tearing him apart. But Ren can never return to what he left behind. The darkness in him is too great for the Light to ever suffice, it will never be _enough_. And on the nights when he feels that Light burning too brightly within him, when the temptations are too great, the only way to quell that flame is to _hurt._ The pain, anger and frustration are kindling to the Dark surging within him, and only when that damned Light has been extinguished can Ren finally enjoy a moment of calm, if only temporarily. From the glowing embers left behind, the Light always blazes up again eventually.

 

Ren feels himself approaching the edge at an all-too fast pace. But he is far from finished, the rage is still burning white-hot in him; so he wrings Hux’s head back, away from his painfully hard erection, glistening with blood-mixed saliva in the dim artificial light. Hux is almost panting, sucking in the air he was deprived of greedily. Ren doesn’t give him more than a few seconds before raising his free hand and blocking Hux’s windpipe instantaneously, invisible fingers gripping tightly at the vulnerable throat. Choking and sputtering, Hux’s fingers fly up to claw at the intangible pressure, though he knows it is no use. Ren lets the pressure continue for what surely must feel like an eternity to Hux, only letting it up when he can see the edges of the world darkening through Hux’s eyes. It is so very easy to slip into Hux’s mind when he’s like this, undone and overcome by hate and desire. He doesn’t even know Ren’s there half of the time, sharing his pain and his hate and his thoughts, and Ren enjoys the power tremendously.

Hux coughs and wheezes when he can finally taste the sweet air again, and Ren finds it pathetic. _Such weakness._ With a single blow to the side of his face, he sends Hux to the floor, sweeping down to his knees after him to pin him to the cold durasteel. It’s all too easy to hold Hux’s struggling arms down to the floor with his mind, using his own physical hands to undo the General’s sleek black leather belt and tug his jodhpurs down over his thin hips, already bruised from Ren’s hard grip on them. The slim charcoal officer’s jacket and button-down shirt are hanging open at his sides, showcasing every bruise and cut on the pale chest like paintings in a gallery. And Ren is far from an art connoisseur, but the sight of those dark marks makes his blood simmer with satisfaction and excitement.

 

The pained, suppressed noises threatening to spill freely from the General’s lips are like gasoline to the burning fury and desire consuming Ren. Hux lets out a hoarse cry when Ren forces his still-slick erection into him without warning. The tight heat enveloping him wrings a low groan from Ren’s lips, and he holds on to Hux’s hips with a bruising grip. Disheveled ginger hair damp from sweat sticks to Hux’s forehead, far from the usual flat regulation style combed to perfection. It’s just another piece of evidence of how Ren _breaks_ him, ruins him and the arrogant superiority attitude he insists on upholding. The pristine officer’s uniform crumpled and pulled open around him is the finishing touch on the madly satisfying, arousing picture. 

Ren fucks him hard, the sound of their slick skin slapping together obscene in the silence of the room. Hux groans involuntarily as he’s violated, his own cock hard against his stomach. The neatly groomed red curls around it are matted with sweat. He’s doing his utmost not to release any of the sounds that are threatening to escape his cracked, bloodstained lips. Ren almost finds it amusing how desperately Hux tries to hold on to his dignity even when in this position, on his back on the floor with Ren’s cock deep inside him. Ren considers flipping him around to stand on all fours in front of him, he knows Hux might find that even more humiliating, being fucked like some cheap Coruscant pleasure-house whore. But he stops himself before he can do it. _I want to see his face when I break him_.

Through the connection of their minds, Ren feels the same pain Hux feels, the same disorientation from lack of oxygen. He shares the small jolts of pleasure that Hux doesn’t want to admit, even though his dick is visibly hard between his legs, leaking onto his bare stomach. Hux’s mind is a whirlpool of rage, hatred and desire, and Ren would feel lost did he not feel the same. It surprises him that Hux still bothers to try building up walls in his conscience to keep Ren out, but it arouses him all the same. The General knows Ren is in his head, and even through the torment he is currently subjected to, he still _fights_. Ren’s excitement flares. But it does not matter how much Hux fights, struggles and resists, Ren still _destroys_ him. Not even his mind is a safe haven, because Ren dominates there too. Breaking through those weak walls is no challenge, and then he’s inside, feeling what Hux feels and taking what he needs from every thought, emotion and memory available for his choosing like an open book.

On top of his physical torment, Ren projects his hate into Hux’s mind as well, for good measure. _You know I’m in your head and there’s nothing you can do. Pathetic. What would your father say if he saw his son like this?_

A noise not unlike a strangled sob wrenches its way out of Hux from Ren’s words. Though the satisfaction Ren gains from destroying another layer of the General’s self-control is not enough to quell the added flare of hate that grows in him as he thinks of his own father once again. No, that useless man is no father of his. Not of his present self, not of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo had a father, a family. Kylo Ren needs no such thing.

Ren does not concern himself with Hux’s pleasure as he fucks him roughly, violently, purely for his own satisfaction. He will never degrade himself by touching the General’s weeping, straining cock; he won’t even remove his gloves to allow the far too intimate contact of bare skin against skin. His hands remain firmly planted on Hux’s hips, grip hard enough to bruise. Seeing Hux lose inch after inch of his self control is _fantastic_ , and Ren almost smirks when the other man is reduced to whimpering and grunting at every hard thrust of Ren’s cock into him. Through their connection, Ren can feel the sharp pain coursing through Hux from the rough coition, but there’s also an overlaying cloud of pleasure. No matter how much he wants to deny it, the General _enjoys_ this. Ren knows his cock is driving straight into Hux’s prostate with every snap of his hips, making him struggle to contain the noises that threaten to escape. And Ren enjoys this aspect of his complete control tremendously as well. _He_ decides how Hux feels, makes him enjoy this desperate act of fury and control despite his will. Ren controls _everything_.

 

It won’t be much longer now, Ren can feel it. He’s so close, but there’s still so much _rage_ boiling within him, and he needs to find a quick release. Without thinking, he grabs Hux by the collar of his jacket, ignoring the choked gasp of surprise as he drives his fist into the side of the General’s face, over his cheekbone and next to his nose. Hux falls back to the floor with a half-strangled, hateful scream, and Ren falls forward over him, catching himself on an arm and continuing to fuck the bloodied man beneath him ruthlessly. His arousal only spikes at the sight of blood trickling out of Hux’s nose, curses and deep breaths escaping Hux as the tries futilely to stop the blood flowing by holding his gloved hand to his face. Ren must have let his mental hold on Hux's arms go in his fury, but he wastes no time in pushing them back down to the floor harshly. Bloodshot jade eyes look up at him in hatred, and Ren decides it’s time to end things for now. Bringing his hand to Hux’s throat, he lets it tighten, the sound Hux makes when his air is cut off almost too good to bear. The black leather of his glove against the pale, bruised skin of Hux’s throat is a pretty picture, Ren thinks. He keeps the pressure on Hux’s neck hard, watching as he gasps wordlessly, and still feeling the growing pleasure in the General’s stomach over the connection. _Of course you’re enjoying this,_ Ren projects, and he senses the spike in anger from Hux once again. His own fury is draining by the second, seemingly transferred into Hux through the link of Ren’s hand to his throat. _It won’t be long now_ , he thinks, as he continues to mercilessly pound into Hux’s trembling, jerking body, the almost too-tight heat amazing around his painfully hard erection. Being so close to the general is suffocating and liberating all at once.

Feeling himself rapidly edging closer to the limit, Ren needs that final push, that final kick or hit or bite to finally let go, release, _explode_ like a planet destroyed by the power of a sun- burning out the Light and being allowed a moment’s calm at last. Putting his entire weight on the hand closed around Hux’s blue-tinged throat, he draws his other arm back and backhands Hux forcefully, feeling arousal and pain and fear coursing into his mind from Hux’s- Ren can feel the General’s thoughts and emotions so clearly now, all those thin walls torn down, leaving Hux open and bared like a gutted animal. Ren sees pure primal fear, instinctual terror at the threat on Hux’s life as Ren keeps denying him the oxygen he so badly craves by now. That fear mixes with intense pleasure and anger into an intoxicating blend that drives Ren insane. He can feel that the denial of breath is making the pleasure coursing through Hux multiply tenfold, and the sensation of the power he holds in his hands, physically, is almost enough to push him over the edge. He takes one last good look at the image of Hux on his back, uniform torn open and pale skin littered with colorful bruising, rusty smears of blood all over his face, chest heaving in attempts to draw in breath and hooded eyes glazed and focused intensely on his own. Then, he leans down and sinks his teeth into Hux’s narrow shoulder, feeling the heat contract around his cock as the General comes violently without even having touched his red, swollen dick. It’s too much, and it’s only seconds before Ren himself is coming, harshly pumping into the shivering body beneath him, teeth still sunk into soft flesh and hands choking the life out of another being. This is it, this is the supernova he’s been waiting for, this is the planet exploding and imploding and everything is hot and heat and scorching and it _burns so good._ Ren empties himself completely with a grunt, marking Hux in yet another way with his seed painted deep within him. He lets his hand loosen around Hux’s throat, removing it to brace it against the floor to prevent himself from collapsing. The deprived, deep gasp that escapes the General’s bruised throat is raspy, followed by coughs and panting, the color slowly returning to the pale face. As soon as Ren is composed enough to stand, he does. Wastes no time in pulling away from the ruined General trying to catch his breath beneath him. He adjusts his pants and robes while Hux looks up at him through steely eyes hooded by pale lashes. There’s still hate in his gaze. Hate for Ren, for how he ruins Hux, how he controls and _owns_ him. Hux hates how Ren makes him want it.

 

Ren allows himself one last look before he leaves for his own chambers. A picture to burn into his mind to last until next time he needs to blow up. It’s a sordid picture that meets his eyes, fiery hair disorderly and stuck to Hux’s sweaty forehead, face bruised and bleeding and Ren thinks he probably broke Hux’s nose. His heaving chest is almost covered in darkening marks, his marred stomach splattered white with his own seed. The usually so properly arranged officer’s uniform is crumpled and stained around him, and it makes Ren feel almost proud. Hux will remember this for a while, no doubt. Ren can feel the pulsing pain throbbing through him.

With one last disgusted sneer, Ren turns and leaves. He doesn’t look back when the door closes behind him on his way out. He feels spent, burnt out, like a pile of smoking embers almost entirely extinguished. Tonight, he will finally be able to concentrate on his meditation again, he will function properly. At least for a while. Ren will burn brighter and brighter, and in not too long, he will go off in a supernova again. Hux might try to keep out of the blast radius. 

But they both know the General is a bit too fond of playing with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry about this  
> I just can't really imagine these two being good for each other at all honestly. Hatefucking Kylux all the wayyy  
> come share sins with me on [tumblr](http://h4vtorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
